If Only For A Night
by Jessica Alexandra
Summary: When Draco finds Hermione in tears he feels that he has to help her, no matter what. While repairing the girls broken world will he realise that he loves her?
1. Could I Be Dreaming?

Draco -

Once again my dreams revolved around her. It was just all her, like every other night. It was memories, things I have said to her in the past, seeing her smile and laugh with those idiot's of friends. Seeing the smug look on her face when she answers a question right. It was all her.

And then I was woken by the two fools that are my friends, Crabb and Goyle. I didn't really make out what they were saying, something about how Pansy is looking for me. Oh that stupid obsessed which. She will never give up on her dream that we will someday be together. Doesn't she know better, that I am looking for someone better, someone smart, and funny, who respects herself, someone like, like Hermione Granger?

No! I could just slap myself right now for even thinking that. I don't like her. I don't like that stupid Mudblood, always hanging out with that revolting Potter and Weasley. Always being an arrogant know-it-all brat. I don't like her. I hate her.

I was too deep in thought to notice what I was doing, but soon I was showered and dressed, and walking towards my first class of the day. Ahh Potions, my favourite class at this school. As I walked towards the potions room, I heard something from around the corner. Three voices, two boys and girl. They were fighting, so I stopped and listened to them.

"You ... You little slut, how could you?" The boy shouted.

"No, please you don't understand, just listen to me!" The girl was crying, pleading. I suddenly felt a stab of pain for her, it was the exact tone that my mother had whenever arguing with my father.

"Ron! Listen to us; it was nothing, nothing happened." I knew this voice strait away. The hair on my neck pricked up. It was Potter.

"No! You listen to me, you know how I feel, and yet you come in like you own her. We get it, you're Harry Potter, Mr. I'm-So-Famous, and you can get any girl you want, right? Even if you're best friend likes her, right? Well screw this, screw the both of you!" Weasley barked.

"Ron, please!" Hermione cried. I felt so bad for her, the pain in her voice, it took everything I had not to run into the scene and take Weasley out for hurting her like this.

"RON! Don't walk away. If you really care about me then you'll stay, and we'll work this out." Hermione begged of her best friend. But it was too late; I could hear Weasley's footsteps as he walked closer to me. I backed into the empty room that was next to me and watched Weasley as he stalked back to whatever class he had now.

"Ron! Wait, just talk to me!" Potter called, he ran around the corner and after Weasley, leaving Granger behind.

I could hear her crying, and I could have just walked away, laughed at her, forgotten the whole thing, but instead I turned around the corner and saw the poor girl sitting on the cold hard floor, crying her little heart out.


	2. He Found Me

Hermione –

I never thought that Ron could be so angry at me. He was over reacting, he knew that it wasn't any big deal; he knows that I don't feel for Harry in that way. Too bad he doesn't know who I really like, or else he would hate me forever.

I replayed the scene in my head, and I was sure that I was right. It was all a mistake really; I had been reading in the library, waiting for Harry and Ron to show up, when Harry walked towards me. He told me that he and Ron went into my room, that they drank the pumpkin juice on my desk. Little did they know that it was really a love potion, I had made it simply to test how smart I was. Harry wouldn't listen when I tried to explain that he didn't really love me. I took him with me to make the antidote, ignoring his compliments. Ron found us before I could give Harry the antidote, and as he walked to us, Harry pulled me close and kissed me. He kissed me! Ron stopped in his tracks and ran away from us, and I gave Harry the antidote, I told him it was more pumpkin juice.

But I never got the antidote to Ron, and he still thinks he's in love with me. He called me a slut. How could he, I thought we were best friends.

I continued sobbing, sitting on the ground, until I felt like someone was watching me. I looked up and sure enough, there was Draco Malfoy. Why him? Why couldn't someone else find me? Now Malfoy will never let me forget this. He's expression surprised me though, it wasn't angry, full of hate or smug like it usually is. Instead he looked sad, pained. I studied him through foggy eyes, and then a new pain hit me, and new tears rolled from my eyes.

I heard footsteps coming towards me, and heard the voices of Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick. I started to stand up; I didn't want to be caught here, crying. Oh how embarrassing that would be! But I was too shaky, and I after a few steps I started to fall. Slender but strong hands caught my elbows and kept me standing upright. I could tell it was Malfoy but I didn't protest. He walked with me, leading me around corners and up stairs, until we were standing outside the room of requirement. I don't know what he thought but suddenly the doors opened and he led me in.


End file.
